moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas
The Order The Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas is an elven chapter of the well known Order of the Silver Hand. Based in Quel'Thalas and garrisoned by members of elven decent, the order strives to fight for the light and for the people it represents. The order is directly connected to the Highguard, and is a member of the Light's Accord. Serving in several campaigns over the course of its upbringing, it most recently took part in the Grand Alliance Siege of Antorus. Founding Having not been seen nor heard from since her injuries sustained in the fall of Theramore, Alwynen Dawnwrath was a mystery until news reached her - hidden away in the Hinterlands - on Tenevus Stromheart's plans to unite the Silver Hand Chapters of the Alliance-loyal kingdoms. While Quel'Thalas remains allied with the Horde, Dame Alwynen and all that follow her - as well as the other chapter allies - believe the Kingdom to be under hostile occupation, and such being a temporary thing. The Chapter of Quel'Thalas represents those who did not lose faith during the sacking of their city, and refused both the path of the Blood Knight and the taint of demonic energy. Those of the Chapter follow what was brought to their Kingdom by dignitaries from Lordaeron and do not waver on the path that Saint Faol set when he established the Clerics of Northshire. Their education and upbringing within the Order of the Silver Hand is strict to the Orthodox teachings of Saint Faol, and despite any 'racial barriers' that members of the Alliance believe are in-place, strive to and have succeeded in forming very strong bonds of brotherhood with the other chapters. Ranks Current Roster (Subject to constant Change) History Passing of the Mantle After the renewed assault upon the Broken Shore, Alwynen felt her soul was restless and dispatched upon a pilgrimmage to Uther's Tomb, to seek guidance from the Light. It was in that deep meditation that she understood such restlessness was due to the subconscious feeling that she had not been serving to her fullest capacity. It was not leadership the Dame wanted, and she saw the Light in Ailos Lightsworn after his own similar feelings lead the now Bishop-Emeritus to seek her out. She knew it was the Light's work after the two of them spoke at great length of their shared lamentations, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was meant to succeed her, and that she would be at peace returning to a more humble position within the Silver Hand. The Return of Dawnwrath After great trials of spirit and might, Alwynen returned to lead the Chapter as Ailos was afforded a vision in similar to she. With a renewed sense of brotherhood throughout all within it, joined together they set their sights to joining the Army of the Light. The Age of Dawnsinger After the disappearance of Lysander Reinhart, Alwynen briefly returned to pass the mantle of Chaptermaster on to her llast squire, Belethial Dawnsinger. She continued to hold the chapter in safe keeping through the dissolution of the legion forces. Dawnsinger and the Silver Convocation were pivotal foundation of a secondary safehold in the Redridge mountains following their initial expulsion from the Isle. Efforts in the last year have been geared towards affording those who need it refuge, guidance and training. Although the sanctuary has suffered several burnings down Oakbrook and its Bishop have given aid to many in the last year. Belethial has named a replacement Commander to the forces following the resolution of the war with the Horde. Currently The Silver Hand banner is raised once more to herald recruitment of all quel'dorei who would apply themselves to the studies of the silver hand. Those interested in applying or being brought into the ranks as a Squire may contact Belethial directly. Those interested in signing on as a pre-existing already knighted member of the Silver Hand who meet the racial requirement for the chapter may do the same. In Game Name: Bélethial Category:Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:High Elf Category:High Elf Organizations